Crash The Wedding
by The Devil's Burning Rose
Summary: What if AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan's wedding ended a different way? What if CM Punk crashes the wedding instead of Vince McMahon? Read and find out what happens!


**Crash The Wedding**

_**Hello everybody! This was really niggling at me for ages so I decided to stop thinking and start writing! I know it is very short but I hope you all enjoy this all the same! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing involved with wrestling.**_

_What if AJ and Daniel Bryan's wedding ended a different way?..._

AJ Lee stood at the altar staring into the eyes of her soon-to-be husband, Daniel Bryan. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening to her. She was marrying the man she loved, Daniel Bryan.

But...although she hated to think about it, AJ also had her mind on another man.

CM Punk.

She couldn't help thinking about him. Just a little while ago, she was head over heels in love with him. In fact, AJ had to admit that she was _still _in love with CM Punk. But he had done nothing to return her affections.

AJ had done everything to show him how much she cared about him! She had even gone down on one knee and _proposed _to the WWE Champion! But it was all for nothing. Absolutely bloody nothing! Punk rejected her. He showed no interest in her whatsoever.

So last week, when Daniel Bryan proposed to her after their tag team match, AJ had said yes. And she was glad she had said yes.

At least _Daniel _showed her love and affection.

Now as AJ stood at the altar, wearing her beautiful white bridal gown, she got ready to say the words.

'Do you Daniel, take AJ to be your lawfully wedded wife?' asked the master of ceremonies, Slick. Daniel smiled at AJ, a little smile of satisfaction.

'Yes. I do.' he answered into the microphone. AJ shivered slightly. This was it.

'Do you AJ, take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband?' asked Slick.

'Okay AJ, just say it. Just say the words. It's easy. Just say it.' she thought. AJ leaned into the microphone and opened her mouth-

Suddenly 'Cult of Personality' erupted in the stadium. AJ froze in shock. She knew that song so very well.

CM Punk walked out. He didn't look at all happy. In fact, he looked angry. Furious even.

'What do you think you're doing out here?! This is our night Punk! Our night! Not yours!' yelled Daniel angrily. 'Shut up Goatface! I'm not here to talk to you! I'm here to talk to AJ!' growled Punk.

'AJ? AJ has nothing to say to you.' said Daniel. 'Too bad. _I _have something to say to _her._' answered CM Punk. AJ took a step towards her former love.

'AJ, please listen to me. You can't marry Goatface! He doesn't love you! Don't marry him.' said Punk. 'Who are you to say who I should and shouldn't marry Punk? Up until now, you didn't care a thing about me! And now, when I am finally about to have some happiness in my life, you finally open your eyes.' said AJ angrily.

Punk came closer to the altar. For the first time ever, AJ could see something in his eyes that she had never, ever seen before.

'AJ, you have no idea what I've felt all this time. I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time what I've been feeling about you. I was just too scared to tell you. And when I finally plucked up the courage, you were gone. When I watched Goatface propose to you, I could have died. You don't deserve him AJ. You deserve so much better than him. AJ...' Punk paused for a second before he said 'I love you.'

Her heart stopped in shock. AJ had no idea that Punk had felt this way at all. 'Please AJ. Don't marry Goatface. Marry me. I love you.' whispered Punk.

For a moment, AJ just stared at the man standing before her. Then a flicker of a smile crept across her face.

She turned to the dumb-struck Daniel Bryan gaping at her. 'Daniel. We're done.' she said simply. Then she shoved the bouquet of roses in his chest, then sauntered over to CM Punk.

'Oh, and one more thing.' she smiled. AJ pulled the engagement ring off of her finger and threw it in Daniel's face. Punk grabbed her hand and they headed back up the aisle.

Behind them, Daniel Bryan started having a fit. 'No! No! No!' he yelled. He kicked the flowers, shoved down the decorations and started screaming, red in the face at his now ex-fiancee and her new boyfriend.

But Punk and AJ took no notice. Their eyes were only on each other. 'I love you AJ.' whispered Punk, kissing her lips with great passion. 'I love you too Punky.' grinned AJ happily.

Once they were backstage, Punk pulled out a small velvet box. 'AJ, when I told you to marry me, I was serious.' he said. Slowly, he dropped down to one knee. 'Will you marry me AJ?' he asked.

AJ gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring. It was simple, a single little diamond, but still very beautiful. 'Yes, I will CM Punk. Yes, yes, yes.' she answered.

CM Punk smiled up at her and gently slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he picked her up in his arms and carried her bridal style back to his private locker room.

**Hope you all enjoyed this story! Please say whether you thought it was good or bad. R&R!**


End file.
